Contacts
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Tezuka is not having a good day and it all started with his glasses. Please be nice, this is my first shot at a Tezuka story.
1. Chapter 1

Contacts

Tezuka moved to get out of the taxi, grabbing his tennis bag and uniform. He was already running late, and Tezuka Kunimitsu was never late, especially when it came to tennis. Today the Seigaku regulars were to visit the Hyotei tennis courts, for some training against said team. He'd had to miss their early practice that morning which would have surely caused a ruckus and now because of an eye appointment he was running late for an important match.

Tezuka wound his way through the Hyotei grounds heading towards the courts. He would have to apologize for being late and to Atobe no less, but he was a polite person and he was responsible for this whole mess anyway. After waking this morning, he'd done something that he hadn't done for years, he'd knocked his glasses off their stand and stepped on them, breaking the lens and bending the frames. Then he'd had to rush and tell his parents, before calling in to make a hasty appointment for the optometrist. There wouldn't have been a point in going to the practice as he wouldn't have been able to play tennis. After getting to the optometrist's office, there'd been an emergency with the doctor causing him to be two hours late for all his appointments. Tezuka had spent the last 3 ½ hours in the office waiting for his appointment. He'd fallen asleep waiting, not having gone to bed till late so as to have all his work done to free the next day up. Finally getting in, they were informed that the office out of his prescription frames.

Thinking today couldn't have been worse, some goods finally came in the form of them getting a fresh supply of contacts in his prescription, and with a little cajoling on his mother's part Tezuka had given in and tried the contacts. He really didn't get the point of people purposely sticking their fingers in their eyes, but he wasn't going to miss this match, not after having to ask Atobe in the first place. After paying for the contacts, he'd learned to put them in and then he and his mother had left for home. Tezuka had left his things in his room thinking there'd be enough time between the set appointment and the matches that he needn't bring them with him. After getting undress he went to change into his uniform but realized they weren't in the spot he'd put them last night, after leaving the room he found his clothes missing too. Calling out he asked his mother were they gone. After continuing his search for his uniform he found his grandmother. And she was washing his clothes; along it with were his other clothes. So as of right then he only had one outfit that was in his closet.

Going up to his room Tezuka opened his empty closet to find his school uniform and one other outfit. His mother had bought it for him, saying she wished he dressed his age more. He'd thanked her and put it in the back of his closet. It still had the tags on it. It was a pair of sleek black pants, a black belt, and a black T-shirt with a rather interesting red design on the front. After pausing Tezuka reached in and grabbed the outfit. Not bothering to look at his reflection Tezuka headed downstairs. He's father had called a taxi for him, his grandmother handed him his just out of the dryer uniform, which he had no time to change into, and he headed out the door. Getting into the taxi, Tezuka leaned his head back. Today was really not going well.

And that's why he was now running late, he was carrying his uniform instead of wearing it, he was wearing an outfit he would never voluntarily wear, his hair was out of its usual style, and he was not wearing his ever present glasses. To put it simply, he was not in his comfort zone. Finally he reached his destination. The Hyotei courts; and of course everyone was there before him, even Echizen had gotten there before him. Sighing our poor rumpled Tezuka heading towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Contacts

Chapter two

The two sets of regulars where standing waiting for the instigator of this get together. Oishi was pacing, worried with the fact that Tezuka wasn't there, and that he'd missed the mornings practice. Atobe, watched as the mother hen paced, and finally said.

"Ore-sama does not agree with being made to wait. Where is Tezuka?"

"I don't know I haven't heard from him all day, what if something has happened to him? What if he's been in an accident? What if his arms hurt, or worse his body is a mangled heap of broken bones?" Oishi had officially gone off the deep end in worry, and Eiji was doing all he could to placate the frantic boy.

"Oishi I'm sure Captain's fine. He's probable just running late."

"But Tezuka never runs late." Inui said, looking at his notebook, the momentarily placated Oishi began pacing again, and Eiji glared at the data man.

"Sorry for being late, I had an appointment that ran later than expected." Said a familiar off to the right/left side of the facing players. Who all turned to him, but who they saw, shocked them. That couldn't be who they thought it was.

Standing before them with professionally done hair that laid in pre-thought spikes, one lying sexily over a pair of clear brown eyes undiminished by frames or lens was a stylish dressed model in punk threads. No this definitely wasn't their old-man dressing Captain, with the silver glasses. This guy was hott! and he looked like a high schooler instead of a teacher; for once. Tezuka looked at the group of almost 20 people, trying not to be irritated as they continued to stare right back at him, mouths practically on the ground in shock. Even Atobe didn't know what to say.

Stepping forward to close the gap between him and the others Tezuka frowned. "What are you staring at?"

Atobe seemed to get out of his shock, bring his hand up to rest his chin on is finger he stepped forward and began circling Tezuka. "Well, well Tezuka apparently you do have a sense of fashion under all those prickles. I must say you look good." Atobe finished as he came back to stand in front of Tezuka, and finally getting what the real striking difference about Tezuka was. "Where are you're glasses Tezuka?" Tezuka's chin rose as he gave his captain's frown, which didn't work on the other captain.

"I said I had an appointment today, I received contacts from my optometrist." Atobe's smile grew as he turned, his uniform jacket swooshing behind him.

"Ore-sama is impressed. Right Kabaji?"

"Yes." The tall silent player said. The others finally got their wits together. The regulars, from both teams, began to inspect this new Tezuka in front of them, most giving their own complements. Having enough Tezuka walked through the thong of people, and headed towards the lockers. That's when he heard what he hadn't before. A screech of very loud voices sounded out.

Atobe's fan girls had heard of the practice games, and had decided to come cheer. After seeing the Seigaku boy's the screams had gotten loader. They began rushing the courts. When Tezuka turned to look over his shoulder to see the ruckus was, the stampeding girls stopped hearts popping in their eyes. They didn't know who this new person was, but was HOTT!!.

Drooling commenced. "AAAAHHH, Get him girls!!" Yelled the leader, and the girls and for the first time in his life Tezuka's eyes widen as he turned and ran for the locker room. Thinking…

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE MY GLASSES BROKE."

………………………………………………………..

Well that was my short little ditty. I hoped it was okay. I was listening to Good Charlotte "Don't want to be in love." When this idea popped up, don't know why. Reviews are always welcome

Blackdove of blessings.


End file.
